wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/24
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Sobota Stryj Albin był bardzo zaskoczony wiadomościami. Nie odmówiłam sobie przyjemności zrobienia paru złośliwych uwag o jego sprycie. Przyjął je z pokorą i powiedział: – W takim razie jest to piekielnie przebiegła kobieta. Wierz mi, mała, że nie należę do ludzi naiwnych ani prostodusznych. Jeżeli zdołała wprowadzić mnie w błąd, dowodzi to, że jest kuta na cztery nogi i ma jakiś bardzo ważny powód, by kryć się ze znajomością polskiego języka. – Ale jaki?... – Pojęcia nie mam. Przecież nie ukrywa tego, że włada kilkoma innymi językami. Zna oprócz angielskiego francuski, niemiecki i włoski. Dlaczego jej tak bardzo zależy na ukryciu tego jednego języka?... Może po prostu chce mieć tę przewagę nade mną, by rozumieć, co mówię, może przed służbą udaje po to, by wiedzieć, co o niej sądzą. Zaniepokoiłam się. – A może stryj wygadał się z czymś przed nią? – O, bądź spokojna. Na to jestem zbyt ostrożny. Więc powiadasz, że pan Dowgird jest o niej dobrego zdania? – Nic złego w każdym razie o niej nie powiedział. – Ha, na jego opinii możemy polegać. Kiedyś uchodził za jednego z najlepszych dyplomatów. Uśmiechnęłam się ironicznie. – Tak jak stryj uchodzi za jednego z najlepszych znawców kobiet. – Moja mała – powiedział – twoje szyderstwo trafia w próżnię. Każdy znawca kobiet wie właściwie o kobietach tylko jedno: że kryją w sobie dowolną ilość niespodzianek. W tym zresztą leży wasz największy urok. Ale mówmy poważnie. Nie wiem, czy nie należałoby z lekka odsłonić karty. Czy nie należałoby powiedzieć jej przynajmniej tego, że maskarada z ukrywaniem znajomości języka polskiego jej się nie udała. – A po co jej to mówić? – Chociażby po to, by móc z kolei zapytać, dlaczego to robiła. – Sądzę, że lepiej poczekać. A przede wszystkim trzeba wysłać zaraz do Brukseli te wiadomości, które zebrałam u wuja Dowgirda. To im ogromnie ułatwi dalsze poszukiwania. – Oczywiście – przyznał stryj. – Zaraz do nich napiszę. W każdym razie wiemy już sporo o tej damie. Widzę, że się niecierpliwisz, ale niepotrzebnie. Pośpiech tu nie jest wskazany. Potrząsnęłam głową. – Jestem przeciwnego zdania. – Mylisz się, moja mała. Gdyby Jackowi z jej strony miało grozić jakieś poważne niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby się jej śpieszyło, od dawna zrobiłaby użytek z tej broni, którą ma w swym ręku. Widocznie jednak nie zależy jej aż tak bardzo na skompromitowaniu Jacka. Prawdopodobnie prowadzi z nim pertraktacje. – Ale o co? Stryj wzruszył ramionami. – Tego nie wiem. Skoro nie o pieniądze, przypuszczać wolno, że chodzi jej o odzyskanie Jacka. Bo o cóż więcej mogłoby chodzić? W każdym bądź razie jest zastanawiające, że go nie nagli. Że zgodziła się na jego wyjazd do Paryża, a teraz do Białowieży. Wspominała mi nawet, że zamierza wkrótce spędzić kilka dni w Krynicy, gdyż rzekomo interesuje się nią od czasu, gdy byli tam następczyni tronu holenderskiego i książę Bernard. Zapytałem ją przedwczoraj, jak długo zamierza zabawić w Polsce. Powiedziała mi, że się nad tym nie zastanawiała. Wynika stąd, że w każdym razie o szybkim wyjeździe nie myśli. Mamy czas i możemy czekać bez zbytniej obawy. – Ale na co czekać? – Przede wszystkim na wiadomości z Brukseli. Jestem przekonany, że wkrótce zdołamy się dowiedzieć czegoś interesującego, czegoś, czym będziemy mogli skutecznie miss Normann zaszachować. Pożegnałam się ze stryjem zniechęcona. Czekać i czekać... Abstrahując już od tego, że czekanie nie leży w moim usposobieniu, chcę nareszcie coś wiedzieć. Przychodzą na mnie takie chwile, kiedy mam ochotę wprost pójść do tej kobiety i w cztery oczy sprawę postawić jasno. Mam przecież do tego pełne prawo. Powiedzieć jej: „Czego pani chce od mego męża? Dlaczego go pani szantażuje?! I jeżeli istotnie łączyły was kiedyś jakieś uczucia, nie zdoła mi pani wmówić, że jeszcze je zachowała”. Ciekawa jestem, co mogłaby mi na to odpowiedzieć. Pod każdym względem mam nad nią przewagę. Jedynie z prawnego punktu widzenia ona ma pierwszeństwo. Po południu przyjechał Jacek. Opowiadał mi dużo o polowaniu i o swoich rozmowach z Niemcami. Oczywiście nie wspomniał im o Morzu Czarnym. Z tego powodu nawet trochę pokłóciliśmy się. Jacek usiłował wmówić we mnie, że kobiety nie powinny interesować się polityką, gdyż na niej się nie znają. Śmieszny argument! Taka ciotka Magdalena czy mama nie znają się na pewno. Ale weźmy chociażby Dankę. Kobiety nie znają się na polityce! Zupełnie pognębiłam Jacka mówiąc: – A któż był większym politykiem niż Katarzyna Wielka, niż Elżbieta angielska, niż królowa Wiktoria. Gdy rządziły, ich kraje doszły do największego rozkwitu i potęgi. Ta tylko różnica, że miały korony na głowie. Gdybym ja była królową polską, a ty na przykład moim ministrem czy nawet księciem małżonkiem, bez sprzeciwu musiałbyś stosować się do moich dyrektyw. I upewniam cię, że rezultaty byłyby znacznie lepsze niż za rządów męskich. Jacek na to oświadczył: – Właśnie za rządów męskich kobiety zanadto wtrącają się do polityki i dlatego często popełniane bywają błędy. Za czasów Katarzyny rządzili jej faworyci, za czasów Elżbiety również mężczyźni, których co prawda umiała dobierać, a z Wiktorią książę Albert robił, co chciał. – I cóż z tego wynika? – zapytałam. – Wynika to – sztucznie uśmiechnął się z udawaną galanterią – że powinnyście nam królować, ale nie rządzić nami. Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Przykro mi, że nie znasz historii. Wszystkie te trzy monarchinie właśnie rządziły, a tylko na ich plus w polityce zapisać należy to, że umiały sobie dobierać faworytów. Gdybym ja była królową, wybrałabym sobie... Tu niestety, muszę przerwać tok opowiadania p. Hanki Renowickiej. Autorka mianowicie wyliczyła w tym miejscu kilka nazwisk, należących do osobistości powszechnie znanych. Wprawdzie nie wątpię, że każdy z tych panów byłby uszczęśliwiony tytułem faworyta tak czarującej monarchini, nawet w tym wypadku, gdyby monarchinią nie była, ale większość z nich to ludzie żonaci. Czytelnik z łatwością zrozumie, że publikując pamiętnik p. Hanki nie mogę narażać tych szanownych i miłych ludzi na domowe przykrości. Żony niejako z reguły nie lubią, by ich mężowie bywali faworytami, chociażby in spe. Drugim motywem, który mi kazał skreślić podane przez p. Hankę nazwiska, było to, że nie chciałbym polskiemu ogółowi sugerować potrzeby tych zmian w życiu publicznym, które byłyby prostą konsekwencją opinii p. Hanki. Zmiany te objęłyby tak szeroki zakres, doprowadziłyby do tak ryzykownych przesunięć na różnych wysokich stanowiskach, że groziłoby to poważnym zamieszaniem. Dość powiedzieć, że sprawy kultury i sztuki dostałyby się pod kierownictwo pewnego, świetnego zresztą, rotmistrza jednego z najlepszych pułków kawalerii, sprawy narodowościowe objąłby pewien młody hrabia, władający biegle wieloma językami, obrona kraju byłaby powierzona znanemu lekkoatlecie, a główne kierownictwo państwa spoczęłoby w rękach jednego z najlepszych aktorów warszawskich, który tak świetnie grał rolę Juliusza Cezara. Nie chcę jednak w najmniejszym stopniu kwestionować słuszności poglądów p. Hanki i proszę ją, by mi wybaczyła to małe skreślenie w jej pamiętniku. (Przypisek T.D.M.) – Bądź spokojny – dodałam – pod moimi rządami nie byłoby na przykład bezrobocia. Wy, mężczyźni, uważacie za rzeczy trudne takie problemy, które same nasuwają własne rozwiązania. Cóż łatwiejszego jak zlikwidować bezrobocie? Wystarczy ogłosić, że każdy, kto nie chce pracować, pójdzie do więzienia. Albo na przykład te spory z Ukraińcami. Już nie bój się: jakbym ja z nimi pomówiła, to na pewno zdołałabym ich przekonać, żeby siedzieli spokojnie. A już nie mówię o dyplomacji. Ręczę ci, że gdyby na miejscu Brianda na przykład Danielle Darrieux organizowała Stany Zjednoczone Europy, już dawno mielibyśmy takie stany, a wszystkie wojny zostałyby skasowane. Jak zwykle nie przyznał mi słuszności i wykręcił się jakimiś żarcikami. Z nim nie można poważnie pomówić. Gwałtem chce utrzymać się przy przeświadczeniu o własnej wyższości w dziedzinie polityki. Ostatecznie mogę mu zostawić to złudzenie. Widocznie jest mu potrzebne do szczęścia. Zresztą, jeżeli mam być szczera, nie miałabym dość cierpliwości, by zajmować się codziennie i stale polityką. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że trudno by mi było znaleźć na nią dość czasu. Kilka razy przysłuchiwałam się dyskusjom w Sejmie. To jest potwornie nudne. Wychodzą na trybunę różni panowie i godzinami mówią o rzeczach absolutnie nieinteresujących. Dobrze jednak, że przypomniała mi się Danielle Darrieux. Nie byłam jeszcze na jej ostatnim filmie, a wiem od Muszki, że Toto był dwa razy. Jest naprawdę prześliczna, ale jednak ma nos nieładny. Po takim wariacie jak Toto wszystkiego można się spodziewać. Potrafi pojechać dla niej choćby do Hollywood. I tak by to mu nic nie pomogło, bo przeczytałam w „Kinie”, że jest zamężna i w mężu zakochana. A pieniądze Tota jej nie zaimponują. Sama zarabia miliony. Nieraz już przychodziło mi na myśl, że i ja mogłabym grać w filmach. Jeżeli chodzi o urodę, to na pewno nie ustępuję żadnej z naszych gwiazd i mogę równać się z wieloma zagranicznymi. Przy moim wzroście 160 cm i wadze 53 kg nie wyglądałabym mniej zgrabnie od najlepszych. Jestem również fotogeniczna. Ma się rozumieć, nie pragnę wcale zostać aktorką, ale zagrać raz, na przykład pod pseudonimem, bardzo bym chciała. Sądzę, że i Jacek nic nie miałby przeciwko temu. Przecież kiedyś grała księżna Sapieżyna i inne panie z najlepszego towarzystwa. Na pensji nieraz brałam udział w przedstawieniach amatorskich i nasz polonista (a on się znał na tym) twierdził, że niewątpliwie mam talent. Idea ta tak mnie opanowała, że natychmiast postanowiłam zatelefonować do Tota, by wśród swoich stosunków wyszukał kogoś, kto mógłby mnie wprowadzić do filmu. Na nieszczęście Tota nie zastałam w domu. Pojechaliśmy z Jackiem na godzinkę do kawiarni „Europejskiej”, gdzie spotkaliśmy sporo znajomych. Wszystkich namówiłam na kino, a później poszliśmy do „Bristolu” na kolację. Już wchodząc na salę zobaczyłam ją: siedziała ze stryjem Albinem, z mecenasem Nieprzyckim i z takim jednym panem od wyścigów. Z uwagą przyglądałam się z ukosa Jackowi. Udawał, że nie patrzy w tamtą stronę, lecz przybladł z lekka i czuł się skrępowany. Nietrudno było domyślić się, dlaczego. Już to, że zobaczył ją niespodziewanie, musiało go wytrącić z równowagi. Na dobitek przerazić go musiało jej towarzystwo: stryj Albin. Wprawdzie Jacek sam nie utrzymywał z nim stosunków i wiedział, że nikt z rodziny ze stryjem się nie komunikuje, jednak musiało go to przestraszyć. Skombinowałam to sobie od razu. Prawdę mówiąc troszeczkę spodziewałam się, że ją tu zastaniemy i ciekawa byłam reakcji obojga. Otóż miss Normann zachowywała się zupełnie swobodnie. Gdy kilka razy spojrzała w naszym kierunku, zrobiła to z pozorną obojętnością i można było odnieść wrażenie, że wcale Jacka nie zna. Raz jednak ich oczy spotkały się. Skupiłam całą uwagę, by nic nie stracić z tej chwili. W spojrzeniu Jacka był jakby gniew, jej oczy prześliznęły się po nim bez żadnego wyrazu. To musi być niebezpieczna kobieta. Umyślnie zaczęłam przymilać się do Jacka. Robiłam to bardzo demonstracyjnie, zmuszając go tym jednocześnie do wzajemnych czułości. Usiłował wprawdzie jakoś mnie zmoderować, lecz nie ustąpiłam. Wreszcie powiedziałam mu, że chcę zatańczyć. Gdy ociągał się przez moment, z obawy, by nie wymyślił jakiego wykrętu, wstałam i wyciągnęłam doń rękę. Widziałam, że był zły, bo uśmiechał się nienaturalnie. Toteż gdy znaleźliśmy się wśród tańczących par, odezwałam się doń półgłosem: – Nie rozumiem, co się z tobą stało? – Ze mną? – zapytał, żeby zyskać na czasie. – Dawniej tak lubiłeś taniec. – Dlaczego dawniej? – udał oburzenie. – Zawsze przepadam za tańcem z tobą. – Dlaczego w takim razie masz minę taką, jakby cię prowadzono na szafot? – Co ty wygadujesz?! – zaśmiał się nieszczerze. – Trzymasz mnie sztywno, wyglądasz tak, jakbyś przez grzeczność poprosił mnie do tańca. Jacek skrzywił się. – Masz do mnie jakieś dziwne pretensje. Jestem trochę zmęczony. To wszystko. Właśnie mijaliśmy stolik tej kobiety. Pieszczotliwym ruchem palców pogładziłam jego dłoń. Ona wprawdzie tego nie dostrzegła, lecz Jacek poczerwieniał i widziałam, jak mu się zacisnęły szczęki. On się musi bać tej kobiety. Powiedziałam perfidnie: – Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś chciał zademonstrować, że nudzą cię i męczą moje czułości. Jacek z lekka zmarszczył brwi i zmuszając się do przyjemnego wyrazu twarzy bąknął: – Sama wiesz, że to nieprawda. – Być może – nalegałam. – Ale ty chcesz, by wszyscy tu na sali pomyśleli, że to prawda. – Zapewniam cię, Haneczko, że to urojenia. – A ja cię zapewniam, że już nigdy z tobą nie zatańczę. – Doprawdy cię nie rozumiem. Masz do mnie pretensje o to, co wcale nie istnieje. A poza tym mogłabyś się zdobyć na tyle wyrozumiałości, by uznać, że każdemu wolno czasami nie mieć usposobienia do tańca. – Owszem, uznaję to. Ale w takim razie dlaczego prosiłeś mnie do tańca? Jacek przygryzł wargi. – Wybacz, ale to ty chciałaś. – Więc cóż z tego?... Mogłeś przecież powiedzieć, że nie masz ochoty, że ci już zbrzydłam do reszty, że... Czy ja wiem... Ze wstydzisz się ze mną tańczyć, że... Przerwał mi cokolwiek za mocnym ściśnięciem mojej ręki. Był bardzo zły. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale opanowało mnie takie rozdrażnienie, że nie mogłam powstrzymać przykrych słów: – Jeżeli chcesz, bym krzyknęła z bólu, ściśnij mi rękę mocniej. – Słuchaj, Haneczko – odezwał się stłumionym głosem – co ci zawiniłem?... Przyznaję, że nie chciałem tańczyć, i gdybyś nie wstała, prosiłbym, byś wybrała innego tancerza. Ponieważ jednak już wstałaś, nie wypadało mi zrobić nic innego, jak wstać również. – Tak – przyznałam. – Być może. Ale czy nie uważasz, że wypada też, tańcząc z żoną, przynajmniej udawać, że nie jest to dla ciebie torturą. Orkiestra skończyła grać i wróciliśmy do stolika, poróżnieni i podnieceni sprzeczką. Przez tchórzostwo Jacka (a może i przez moje rozdrażnienie) cały plan mi się nie udał. Zależało mi na tym, by pokazać tej wydrze, że Jacek jest we mnie zakochany. Tymczasem wyszło coś wręcz przeciwnego. Nawet przy naszym stoliku wszyscy spostrzegli, żeśmy się kłócili, i ktoś na ten temat zrobił kilka niemądrych dowcipów. Podczas następnego tańca zjawił się Toto. Oczywiście zaraz mnie poprosił, lecz odmówiłam. I tu Jacek wykazał się swoją klasą! Gdy następnie zagrano walca, uśmiechnięty wstał i skłonił się przede mną. Widocznie przełamał w sobie obawę przed tą kobietą albo zląkł się, że ja się na niego poważnie pogniewałam. W każdym bądź razie dał nowy dowód, jak bardzo mnie kocha. Ach, gdybym mu mogła powiedzieć, jak wiele tej chwili odczuwałam dlań wdzięczności. Był niezrównanie szarmancki, a ponieważ walca tańczy znakomicie, zwracaliśmy na siebie powszechną uwagę. gdy w drugiej połowie zwolniliśmy tempo, pochylił się nad moim uchem i szepnął: – Czy już teraz dobrze? Wrodzony upór kazał mi nie poddawać się od razu. – Tak powinno było być już wtedy – powiedziałam. – Masz rację, kochanie. Tylko widzisz, wtedy byłoby to nieszczere, a teraz jest najszczersze. Milczał chwilę i dodał: – Kocham cię tak, jak już nigdy nikogo kochać nie będę. Byłam zupełnie szczęśliwa. I z tego, co mi mówił, i z tych spojrzeń, którymi wodzili za mną mężczyźni, i z tego, że tak ładnie wyglądałam, i z tego, że miałam prześliczną sukienkę, której skromność podkreślała jeszcze bardziej moją młodość w porównaniu z tą rudą wydrą. Miała wprawdzie na sobie bardzo szykowną suknię wieczorową z pękiem storczyków, ale wyglądała co najmniej na trzydziestkę. Na dobrze zakonserwowaną trzydziestkę. Musiała ona to odczuć, gdyż wkrótce wstała i całym towarzystwem przenieśli się do cocktail-baru. Poczciwy Toto w całej swojej naiwności zapytał, zwracając się do mnie i do Jacka: – Czy nie wiecie, kto to jest ta dama w towarzystwie pana Niementowskiego? Jacek zmieszał się, a ja powiedziałam: – Skądże możemy wiedzieć? Przecież nie jest dla ciebie tajemnicą, że z panem Niementowskim nie utrzymujemy żadnych stosunków. Toto najniezręczniej w świecie mruknął: – Przepraszam... Coraz bardziej się dziwię, co ja mogłam w nim widzieć. Zawsze ceniłam u ludzi lotną inteligencję. Wyobrażam sobie, jaki byłby Toto, gdyby nie pochodził ze swojej sfery, gdyby nie miał swojej kindersztuby. I czym by mógł się wówczas zajmować? Zostałby groomem lub kamerdynerem. Gdy się ich obu widzi razem, Toto nie wytrzymuje najmniejszego porównania z Jackiem. Jacek jest czuły, wrażliwy i gorący. Jego opanowanie, jego dyskretny sposób bycia nikogo uważnego nie zwiodą. Najlepiej go określił Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz. Powiedział mi kiedyś: – To romantyk w skórze klasyka. Co prawda niezbyt dobrze orientuję się w sensie tego określenia, ale nie ulega wątpliwości, że jest świetne. Ilekroć komuś je powtarzam, wszyscy przyznają mi rację. Wróciliśmy do domu w największej zgodzie.